


Are we gonna have a problem ?

by Galaxy_Geek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers (1988)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Geek/pseuds/Galaxy_Geek
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is part of the most popular group in school. That would be fine for everyone else, but not for Alexander. He feels like his standards have been lowered and he's not the peson he was. But once a new person comes into play Alex's life takes a turn.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A look into Alex's life.

_September 1, 1989_

_Dear diary,_

_Thomas says he teaches real life. He says "Real life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you  have to learn to fly." I said, "So you teach people real life?"  He told me yes. I told him he's beautiful._

Alexander's writing was cut off by a knee connecting to his back. "God Alexander." A voice said with sarcasm. He moved his hair away from his face to see James Madison standing there. "What's your damage, James?!" Alex asked, clearly annoyed. "Don't blame me. Thomas wanted me to hall your ass to the caf pronto." James spoke. He then looked up and across from him. "Back me up, Aaron." He said, smirking at the boy standing there. Aaron shifting on his feet a bit, showing his nervousness. "He really wants to talk to you, Alex." The boy said quietly. With an eye roll, Alex got up from his seat on the steps. They walked down the crowded hallway, people moving as they walked. Alexander had to admit, not having to shove past people to get to through the halls was satisfying. 

They eventually made it to the cafeteria, and Alex walked up to the person who requested him. "Hello, Thomas." He said as a person turned to face him.  "Alexander, finally." they smirked. That person was none other than Thomas Jefferson. "I need you to write a hot and horny letter in Lafayette's handwriting to Peggy Dumptruck." Alexander groaned at the task. "God, I don't have anything against Margarita Schuyler." "You don't have anything for her either." Thomas said, looking at him in disbelief. "Come on... it'll be very." Thomas smirked at him, and Alexander finally gave in. "He'll need something to write on. Aaron bend over." Thomas snapped his finger, and Aaron did as told. Alex pulled out a notepad and pen, holding a note with Laf's handwriting to copy. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but in the end, it wasn't his decision. 

Once he was done, he ripped the note off the notepad and folded it. James took it as walked behind Peggy, slipping it onto her lunch tray and walking back to the group. Alex rolled his eyes, sitting at the table and starting to eat. The other's followed, looking at the fellow students at King's. James looked over at a booth with people trying to get people to save food for kids that don't have any. "Do they even have Thanksgiving in Africa?" he asked, eyes back at the group. "Oh yeah, totally. Indians, pilgrims, tater tots." Alexander smiled softly at his response, a bit sarcastic with a tone of truth. 

Thomas, on the other hand, didn't find this so amusing. "Alexander, you know what today is." He said, handing him a clipboard. "Oh shit, a lunchtime poll." Alexander claimed, taking it from him. "So, what's the question?" "Yeah, what's the question?" Aaron followed up to Alex's question, looking at the puffy-haired boy. "God Aaron, you were with me when I thought of it." "I forgot." Thomas gave an eye roll and Aaron looked down.  "Such a pillowcase..." He breathed, annoyed with Aaron. "Hey, this wouldn't be that thing you were babbling about on the phone last night, is it?" Alex asked, head tilted to look at the taller boy. "Of course it is. Now come on." Thomas stood up, the shorter boy following being. While walking to a table, Alex bumped into someone.  As he went to apologize he realized who the person was. "Angelica Schuyler!" He said, the glint of happiness clear in his voice. "Alexander, hi!" She smiled, looking up at him from her seat. The two talked for a bit before Thomas had enough and pulled him away.

"Really Thomas? Really? Why can't we talked to different types of people?" The taller boy stopped, looking at the other in disbelief. "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Teresa? If I did I wouldn't have a problem talking to the geek squad." Thomas looked down at him with a look Alex didn't like. "Does it bother you that everyone here is afraid of you?" "Like I give a shit. They all want me as a friend or a fuck. The the most loved person at King's; and I'm only a junior." Alex didn't let down his guard, even if he was somewhat afraid of the taller male. But hope leaned in on his side as Thomas gave in. They asked the question to different click's in school, Thomas annoyed and Alex amused. They finally made it back to the group, James pulling Thomas closer, pointing to Peggy. As Aaron grabbed James' arm Alex stood next to them, an annoyed look on his face.

They watched as Peggy walked up to Lafayette, handed him the note, and got laughed at. She stormed out of the cafeteria, laughs following. Alex groaned and walked away, not amused the slightest. Thomas saw this, biting his lip as he walked after him. "You asked to be in the most powerful click in school. If I wasn't the head of it, I'd want the same thing." Alex rolled his eyes. This was the world he lived in if he liked it or not.

That was until he met John Laurens.


	2. Croquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about the events from lunch while playing croquet.

God, Thomas, they're not going to expell him." Though James couldn't see it, he already knew Thomas was rolling his eyes. "He used a real gun James. They should throw his ass in jail." Alexander scoffed at Thomas' response, moving to his croquet ball. "All JL really did was ruin a pair of pants. Not even that. Can you bleach out urine stains?" He let out a laugh, Aaron following his giggles.

The situation they were talking about happened at lunch. Though it seemed quick, it was still stuck with them.

_"Hey Alex, can you come back here for a sec?" Aaron spoke from the bathroom stall. Alex hopped off the sink and walked over to him. "Gross... Grow up Aaron. Bulimia is so '87." Thomas spoke, never breaking his gaze from the mirror in front of him. "Y'know maybe you should see a doctor?" "Yeah... Maybe..." Aaron shifted lightly as Alex filed down his nail. "C'mon Aaron, let's get another look at today's lunch."_

_After the bathroom scene they walked back into the cafeteria, Alex looking straight at the person he's been eyeing since lunch started. "God Alexander drool much?" James walked closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. "His name is John Laurens. He's in my history class." Alex walked over to him, faint smile on his face. "Greetings and salutations. You a southern?" "No, I'm a Alexander. Hamilton."_

_The talk went on for a bit before Thomas pulled Alexander away. Meanwhile at another table two jocks were scolding. "Who's that guy thing he is? Bo Diddly?" Lafayette stared at the kid in the trench coat with a look of disgust. "Alexander's into his act no doubt..." Hercules looked over at his friend who was still looking at the figure. "Let's kick his ass." "Shit Laf we're seniors... Let's give him a good scare though."_

The rest of that debacle ended with JL shooting blanks at them. The boys we're fine, and no damage was done. But it was still a wonderful subject to talk about. Thomas looked at the shorter tan boy at scoffed. "You seem amused... Thought you'd given up on highschool guys." "Never say never." Alex gave a look, which Thomas ignored and kept playing the game. He hit the ball, and it ended up rolling towards Aaron's ball.

"So what are you gonna do Thomas? Take the two shots or send me out?" Aaron shifted on his feet as Thomas walked over to him, slightly holding his breath. "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? First, you ask can you be red. Knowing I'm always red." Thomas shot Aaron's ball out, making Aaron reply with a soft "Shit...". He looked back over at Thomas who had a smug look on his face. "Your turn Aaron."

Aaron didn't want to back down, so he went over to his ball. The shot he had to make deemed impossible. "No way no day." "Give it up Burr." Alex and James' thoughts were something Aaron really didn't want to hear at the moment. He took the shot, and thank Jesus he somehow made it. "Holy shit." Alex and James started to laugh at what they thought was just impossible happened, while Aaron felt a sense of pride.

James looked over to see Thomas' less amused face. He felt what seemed like guilt as he tried to change the subject. "So are you guys excited for tonight?" He was referring to the Remington party Alexander and Thomas where going to attend tonight. "I'm giving Alexander his big shot. A Remington party." He then turned to the boy wearing blue, a serious face with a smirk attached.

"You blow it tonight Hamilton, and it's keggers with kids all next year." Alex didn't respond, but it didn't seem like he needed to. Thomas turned back around and hit his ball, and it rolled over to Aaron's again. "Why?" Aaron questioned with a sigh. "Why not?" Thomas shot back.

"James your mother's here!" A voice yelled from the patio. "Come on whoever what's a ride!" Aaron and Thomas followed him, saying goodbye to Alex's parents. "Come one Alex, take a break." Martha called as Alex walked up to the patio. He sat in a chair and ate some of the pate Martha offered. "Hey, isn't the prom coming up?" Martha questioned, smile on her face. "Are there any contestants?" Alex smirked a bit, attempting not to laugh. "There may be a dark horse in the running." He stated, not wanted to give away anything just yet.

"God, will anyone tell me why I read these?" George asked out loud, referring to the spy novel in his hands. "It's cause you're an idiot, Dad." "Oh yeah that's right." Martha let out a small laugh at their exchange. "Well, I gotta moter if I wanna make it to that party." Alexander got up from his seat, walking back into the house.

He only hoped the night went as well as he planned.


	3. Remington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's time at Remington isn't what he planned it would be

Alexander felt like he could be anywhere else and be happy. The party was nothing up to his beliefs, but that's what he expected. He sat on the couch covered in coats as he played with matches. Thomas tried to get him to talk to some guy, but he wasn't interested. Seeing JL earlier was the only thing good about Alex's night. He kept it on his mind so he wouldn't leave. Also, Thomas was his ride and Alex had no intention of walking home. So he stayed for the time being.

Alex forgot what he was even doing at that point, due to him dropping a lit match into his drink and it catching on fire. He quickly threw it out the window, not wanting a accident on his hands. And before he could do anything else, the guy from before was back. Alexander could never catch a break, could he? He quickly told the guy off, just to be pulled over and almost into a forced kiss. He quickly got up and looked at the man.

"Y'know, I have a little speech prepared for when my date wants a little more then what I wanna give. Gee Blake I had a really nice time-" Alex was cut off by the guy saying utter bullshit. "You don't deserve my fucking speech." Alexander walked out of the room, standing in the hallway. He felt like this night couldn't get away worse. But that was until his stomach started bubbling.

Thomas stood in the bathroom, rinsing out his mouth. He looked up at his reflection, spitting the water at it. He felt low, like his status didn't matter here. Which in a way, it didn't. This wasn't Kings, it was Remington. Not a crappy highschool, but a college filled with crappy people. Thomas collected his thoughts, fixing his self up before walking out of the bathroom. Not even a few seconds later, he was being pulled by some guy to a hallway. He saw Alexander down the hallway, and he almost felt concerned by how bad he looked. But that went away when the guys told him how Alex was acting. Thomas needed to keep up his good reputation, so he walked over Alexander. 

"Brad says you're being a real turn down." Alex couldn't even look at Thomas. His back was against the wall and his arms were crossed around his torso. "Thomas I really don't feel good so can we please motor?" Thomas looked at the shorter male, disbelief on his face. "No...hell no." Alexander felt the room spinning, and he buckled over and started to vomit. Thomas looked down at him, then up at the ceiling, trying to keep his cool.

"You stupid fuck." Thomas spoke, following Alexander outside. Alex spun around, looking at the taller boy. "You goddamn bitch." He shot back. "You were a nobody before you met me. You were playing Barbies with Angelica Schuyler. You were a blue bird, a girl scout cookie." Alexander said nothing, while Thomas got closer. "I made you popular at Kings and what's my reward?" Alexander still said nothing but kept his ground. "It's on the hallway floor. I got paid in puke!" Alex scoffed, not so afraid of Thomas now. "Lick it up baby! Lick. It. Up." Alex kept a face of anger on his face while Thomas' relaxed. "I'll tell everyone about tonight. Monday morning, you're history. Transfer to Washington, transfer to Westurburg. No one at Kings is going to play your reindeer games anymore." And what that, Thomas walked away.

Alex threw his diary across the room after he angrily woke down his feelings. That's when he saw his window open and someone in it. "JL... What are you doing here?" Alex jumped a bit, shocked, yet interested in how JL found his house. John looked at the man, a small smirk on his face. "I saw you had a croquet game set up. Up for a match?"

One game of strip croquet later left two laying in the ground in Alexander's backyard. "Thanks... That was my first time playing strip croquet." "Yeah well, it's better than just taking your clothes off and boning away on the neighbors swing set." The two laughed, still exchanging words. Somehow the conversation got switched to Alexander's night with Thomas.

"Thomas Jefferson is one bitch who deserves to die." John proclaimed, his words making Alex look at him. "I don't want to kill him... But it would be nice to watch him barf his guts out." Alexander laughed, with John placing a kiss on his lips.

Oh, how Alexander would regret those very words.


End file.
